Pillow Talk
by shad0wg8
Summary: Punishment? But he hadn't taken any photos he shouldn't have. He hadn't been snooping into Asami's business. He'd been good lately. So why, why did Asami want to…
1. Chapter 1

A.N.- PWP's are supposed to be short, darn it! This one is NOT. Once again I lay the blame at aisuru113's feet.

Disclaimer: Viewfinder etc., belongs to Yamane Ayano. No profit is made from this fanfiction.

Pillow Talk

By: shad0wg8

Akihito slammed the door shut violently, the loud bang still echoing through the room as he began his tirade, stalking across the carpeted floor.

"What the fuck Asami! You asshole! Your goons just walked in the studio and grabbed me. They wouldn't tell me what the deal was. They just brought me here. I was _working_ you know. If you had something to say, you could have just called. Or don't you know how to use the phone," Akihito sneered, stopping well short of the large desk the man was seated behind. "So what is it? What is so goddamned important that you had to drag me here. It better be good," he threatened, crossing his arms and leveling a glare at the seated man.

Asami let Akihito vent, his face blank of any emotion. When the photographer finished, standing before his desk haughtily, Asami allowed the ghost of a smile to tug at his lips.

"Strip."

Akihito blanched at the command, the scowl quickly dropping away to be replaced by a frown. His arms loosened and dropped to his sides, his eyes quickly flitting away from Asami's penetrating gaze. He hesitated, swallowing, trying to make his mind work. Asami always had that way of unsettling him, throwing him off his game and derailing whatever intention he originally had.

"Why?" he finally managed, quietly.

"Punishment. Now, strip."

Punishment? But he hadn't taken any photos he shouldn't have. He hadn't been snooping into Asami's business. He'd been _good_ lately. So why, why did Asami want to… What little color was left in his face drained away. He was in deep shit. Well, his _ass_ was in deep shit, and it was about to be subjected to Asami's unique brand of punishment. Complying was always best in these situations. Still, he hesitated. They were in the office! What if someone came in; the door wasn't locked. The secretary just outside the door might hear, or anyone else that walked by…

"Akihito." A sharp, biting edge to the tone forced the photographer into action. He quickly tugged his shirt off over his head, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. His pants dropped to a puddle at his ankles and he kicked them off. Reaching for the waistband of his boxers, Akihito could literally feel Asami's eyes on him, tracking over every bit of exposed flesh. The focused attention made him squirm, a shiver working its way down his spine. Gritting his teeth, he yanked the boxers down and began to stand back up. He gasped in surprise when Asami's hands settled on his hips, his chest pressed to Akihito's naked back. The older man leaned down, pressing his lips to the shell of Akihito's ear.

"Put your hands on the desk and bend over and spread your legs," Asami whispered darkly before pulling away.

Akihito stiffened at the order and felt his face heat. His ears burned as he walked to the desk, planting his palms upon the smooth surface. He closed his eyes as he bent over and dutifully spread his legs. A hand slid over one exposed thigh, fingertips skimming up the soft skin before coming to rest at the hip. His breath caught as the hand slid around and down to fondle him, gliding over his twitching arousal, coaxing it to full hardness. Asami's other hand slid over his ass, dipping between his cheeks and nudging against his opening.

As Asami worked his cock to an aching hardness, he slid his fingers in deep, preparing and working Akihito with a thoroughness that had the younger man breathless and shaky, his knees threatening to give out on him. It was sheer torture, and yet it felt _so damn good_. Akihito wanted the fingers to stop, couldn't bear to take any more of the sweet, burning pleasure, and yet... He pushed against those seeking fingers, head thrown back, gasping . No, he didn't want those long, slender digits to stop. He wanted more, craved it, was nearly consumed by it. He needed…

The photographer was suddenly flipped onto his back, his hand smacking against the phone and sending it crashing to the floor. His back arched up off the wooden surface as Asami entered him swiftly, his weight resting on his neck and shoulders as Asami held his legs wide and high. He shuddered and moaned, grabbing at the edge of the desk with one hand, almost weeping with relief as Asami stretched and filled him. The older man pulled out, causing Akihito to whine in protest, and sank back in slowly, letting the younger man feel every glorious inch of him. He set a slow, torturous pace that had Akihito nearly delirious with passion. The boy's body arched up off the desk, straining and trembling, his skin slick with sweat. His head thrashed from side to side as he struggled, his face flushed and eyes hazy.

He bit down on his knuckles in an attempt to hold his cries at bay, smothering them. It wasn't long before he drew blood, whimpering helplessly, squeezing his eyes shut and arching up higher in desperation, needing to take Asami in deeper. Asami released his legs, much to Akihito's dismay and disappointment, and grabbed the younger man's wrists. He tugged the bloody hand up to his lips and licked away the coppery, salty fluid. Akihito shuddered violently as the warm tongue lapped at his skin, carefully laving over every bump and dip, soothing the sore flesh. He tried to tug his hand back, but Asami held fast, still thrusting into him slow and even. Without anything else to clamp down on, Akihito worried his bottom lip, biting it bloody as well.

Asami leaned in close, sliding deeper and angling his hips in a way that had the younger man on the verge of screaming. He licked at the boy's torn bottom lip, gently nibbling on it before sucking it between his teeth and biting down lightly. Akihito moaned helplessly, his chest rising and falling in short, choppy gasps. Asami released his lip, trailing feathery kisses along the younger man's jaw up to his ear. Akihito's chest heaved with a sob as Asami teased the lobe before letting his tongue flick inside. He pressed a kiss to the shell before moving down the photographer's neck, licking, biting, and sucking, making sure to pay special attention to the spots he knew drew Akihito wild.

When his wrists were finally released, Akihito flung his arms around Asami's shoulders, pulling him closer. He wrapped his legs around the older man's waist and locked his ankles, forcing Asami deeper, urging him to go faster. Asami captured his mouth in a bruising kiss, pressing him tightly to the desk and thrusting deep and hard. Akihito felt lightheaded as the kiss continued, sucking in greedy gulps of air when Asami allowed him brief respites. He clung tightly to the older man, his hips meeting each vigorous downward thrust eagerly. Akihito thrashed helplessly against the body holding him down, hands clawing at Asami's back, whimpering and moaning into the older man's mouth. He came fast and hard, spilling over his own belly, his scream swallowed by Asami's fierce kiss before he blacked out.

He woke up hot and aroused, Asami's cock buried in him to the hilt as a large hand fisted his throbbing member. He came, body arching up off the couch, the tidal wave of pleasure threatening to knock him out once again. He shuddered and grabbed at the cushions as Asami continued to move inside him, the smooth, deep thrusts rocking his body. Glazed hazel eyes watched in surprise as Asami brought his hand up to his lips and began to lick it clean, the wicked tongue flicking out to lap up the milky fluid. Akihito's spent cock twitched in response and he moaned, tearing his gaze away.

They were still in the office. How much time had passed since he'd blacked out? He flicked his eyes to the window. It was still light out, so it couldn't have been that long. Asami suddenly stopped moving and pulled out, making Akihito groan. He felt the couch shift and reluctantly pulled his eyes back to the man.

Asami settled back against the couch, holding Akihito's gaze. Hooded golden eyes stared at him expectantly, the order unspoken but clear. Akihito shuddered, tearing his eyes away. He got up, body already sore and tired, hesitating. Long fingers threaded through his tousled hair, pulling gently but insistently. He straddled the older man's hips and closed his eyes, slowly lowering himself onto the large, pulsing organ. His head drooped, forehead resting against Asami's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. Warm hands slid up his back, caressing and smoothing over his shivering flesh.

Akihito sucked in a long, shaky breath and began to move. He buried his face in Asami's neck, trying to muffle his whimpers, breath puffing out in short little gasps.

"Please," he begged as his legs shook from his efforts, Asami still and unmoving beneath him. His eyes fluttered shut as warm lips trailed up his throat, his fingers clutching at broad shoulders.

"Asami, please…" Desperate, he reached for his own cock to gain relief. His hand was quickly snatched away. He sobbed as his other hand was pulled behind his back, both wrists secured by a silk tie.

He began to move again, biting his lips, moaning as he took all of Asami inside him again and again and again… He was covered in a sheen of sweat, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes as he continued to ride the older man. His body slumped forward, his hips pressing back and down. He was so close, and yet so very, very far away.

"Please… Anything. I'll do anything…" Akihito pleaded, his cock unbearably hot, throbbing in time with his rapid heartbeat. He couldn't come this way, he needed… Akihito practically screamed when Asami grabbed his hips and thrust up into him. He shuddered and writhed and eagerly met each upward thrust, mindless in his need.

He came, mouth open in a silent cry, insides clamping down desperate and hard on Asami's length. He trembled as he felt the older man's warmth spread inside him, closing his eyes as he let his body go limp. Asami pulled out of him gently, untying his wrists before settling him down on the couch. He brushed back Akihito's sweat dampened hair, fingers trailing over his jaw and brushing over the boy's swollen lips.

"We'll continue this when we get home," Asami promised, coaxing the photographer's lips open for a long, possessive kiss before the boy finally passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Pillow Talk

Part 2

By: shad0wg8

Akihito moaned and clawed weakly at the stained and wrinkled sheets. They'd been at it for hours, and Asami was showing no signs of stopping any time soon. He was so tired. He knew he'd pass out soon, probably after he came again. He'd lost count of how many times Asami had made him come. It all blurred together into a long, exhausting, mindless stretch of arousal that never seemed to abate.

Defiance had made it worse, begging had gotten him nowhere, and submission hadn't helped a whit.

"Asami…" Akihito barely recognized his own voice it was so hoarse, the name falling from his lips in a cross between a moan and a plea.

"Yes Akihito?"

Damn the man for sounding so amused, not a hint of exhaustion in his tone, even though he'd been fucking Akihito relentlessly for most of the morning. He'd always known Asami had incredible stamina, but this was just plain ridiculous.

"Mmm…" he grunted breathily as Asami slid into him smoothly and pulled back to repeat the motion. "Can't… gonna…"

He yelped as his backside was slapped, hard. Asami pulled out of him completely and flipped him over onto his back. Akihito stared up at the man above him, confused and off kilter. His eyes followed the movement of Asami's hand, and he blanched when he saw what the man was reaching for.

"No…" Akihito groaned. "Please, Asami, I-"

Clumsy fingers made a desperate grab for the hand as it descended towards his groin. He pulled weakly at the strong forearm, but it was no use. The small ring slipped over his cock and cinched tight at the base. Asami brushed the back of his hand against the underside of the hot, swollen flesh and smiled wickedly.

"Make me come, Akihito, and then I'll release you. I may even let you have a little rest before we start again."

The photographer shut his eyes and took a deep breath. It was hard to think when he was so tired, and the gnawing, pulsing need to finally find release wasn't helping any either. He had to make Asami come? The man had been screwing him for hours and had only come twice. How the hell was he supposed to manage that?

"Of course, if you'd rather not do that, then I can continue with what I was doing before," Asami offered, his fingers trailing up Akihito's thigh. The young man swallowed and shook his head. Asami withdrew his hand and settled back against the pillows, watching as Akihito crawled over him and straddled his hips. The boy's cheeks flushed prettily as he grabbed Asami's cock and positioned it at his entrance, slowly letting himself sink onto the large organ. He braced himself against the long, lean torso and began to move, forcing shaky, exhausted limbs to perform.

He rode Asami until he couldn't move, his body refusing to hold him up any longer. His arms shook and gave out, his thighs trembling uncontrollably. Asami caught him as he fell, slowly lowering him to rest against his broad chest. Akihito whimpered against him, his almost painfully aroused member pressed tightly between their bodies. He could feel Asami's breath against his ear and shivered as it sent little tingles down his spine. His body reflexively clenched, pulling Asami in deeper and gripping him tightly.

"Just like that, Akihito," Asami whispered, forcing the same reaction from the boy's body, but this time thrusting in as Akihito's body clamped tight.

"Asami," Akihito panted, clinging to the man's shoulders, desperately trying to hold on as he felt his consciousness slipping away. Asami's hand reached between them, removing the cock ring and tossing it to the floor. The large hand came up, slipping into Akihito's tousled hair and gently tugging his head down for a kiss. Asami's lips touched his, molding against them, melting and melding with his own, and then the older man's tongue slipped inside. That was all it took. Akihito's body seized up, snapping tight as he released his desire between their stomachs.

As he slowly drifted down, blackness rolling in quickly from the edges of his vision, he felt Asami's body stiffen under him as the man pulled him tightly to his chest. Everything faded away, replaced by warmth and a feeling of utter content as Akihito's eyes fluttered shut, his body collapsing limply on top of his lover.

88888888

"Uhhnnn…"

The sound of his own voice startled Akihito awake. He blinked rapidly and tried to orient himself, only to be blindsided by a sharp spike of pleasure. Water sloshed around him as he began to struggle, his hands finally finding purchase on the edges of the large jacuzzi tub. Asami was behind him, one arm wrapped around his waist to keep Akihito in place. His legs were splayed wide, resting over the older man's thighs as Asami's fingers thrust in deep and continued their explorations.

"You needed a bath," Asami stated, nuzzling against Akihito's neck.

"W-whose fault is that?" Akihito snapped, instantly regretting the outburst as Asami's teeth latched onto his earlobe. The older man nibbled on the sensitive bit of flesh before releasing it with a teasing flick.

"I'd be careful of what you say, Akihito. I was thinking of letting you go for the day after this morning, but now…" Asami let the threat hover in the air unfinished. Akihito tensed, the action causing his insides to clamp firmly down on Asami's fingers, forcing an involuntary moan past his lips.

"I-I'm sorry. Please…" his words trailed off into a breathy moan as Asami's fingers started moving again.

"I _was_ going to let you go. It seems you aren't quite satisfied yet, though, so we'll continue."

"No," Akihito whimpered in protest, even as his body moved to the rhythm Asami set.

The arm around his waist shifted, Asami's long, lean fingers trailing up his chest and brushing over a nipple. He rolled it lightly between his fingers before giving it an affectionate pinch. Akihito tried to shy away from the touch, only to find his back plastered against Asami's well-muscled chest. Their skin slid slickly together as Akihito realized there was oil in the water.

Damn but that felt good, Asami's skin sliding against his own, gliding smoothly against his back. What would that hot, slippery glide feel like wrapped around his cock...? The hand toying with his nipple suddenly dropped down to wrap around his straining erection and Akihito gasped. Shit, had he said that out loud? His head slumped back to rest on Asami's shoulder as his hips pressed forward into the firm grip. He turned his face into the man's neck, trying to hold in his moans, his grip on the tub turning his knuckles white. The water sloshed noisily against the sides of the tub as Akihito bucked and strained against Asami, hips eagerly thrusting up into the man's hand before snapping back to allow the man's fingers to delve ever deeper.

The long digits slid in deep, their slick heat and pressure making Akihito writhe helplessly. He panted against Asami's neck, unable to choose which he wanted, body held quivering in indecision. The firm grip around his cock was exquisitely good, but those fingers… God! Asami's fingers found that special spot and Akihito's body didn't need any more time to decide. He shoved his hips back hard, groaning. He heard Asami chuckle, but he didn't care. He was past caring now.

88888888

Akihito woke up to a large, warm hand grabbing his ass. He shifted, groaning quietly into the pillows, mind still foggy from sleep. He cracked one eye open, looking back to glare at Asami. The older man simply quirked his lips and continued to knead the firm flesh. Akihito shivered and buried his face back in the pillow as he felt his cock begin to stir. His hips pressed down into the mattress, shimmying, Asami's wandering hands making him squirm.

He gasped, vision spinning as he was suddenly flipped onto his back, his thighs pushed wide apart by strong hands. He whimpered and clutched at the sheets, staring down his body to find Asami's mouth poised over his straining flesh, a sinfully wicked grin curving his lips. His eyes rolled back, hips snapping up off the bed as Asami took him in his mouth, tongue pressing against the underside as he let him slide in deep.

Akihito panted and writhed, trying to push himself deeper, his hips held down and immobile. Asami took pleasure tormenting him, sucking on just the tip, licking, pressing soft, suckling kisses from base to tip, until Akihito was mindless. He sobbed when Asami finally took all of him in his mouth again, desperately wanting to come, unable to tear his gaze away from Asami's mouth wrapped around his cock. His climax hit him hard, vision going white, body going taught as he spilled himself into Asami's willing mouth. He came back down, panting, sighing breathily as Asami suckled him clean before pulling away.

Akihito closed his eyes, sleep threatening to drag him back under. His body was lax and satiated, and he felt good.

Something thumped down by his head and his eyes snapped open. He found himself staring at a pile of neatly folded clothes.

"Put these on and come with me willingly, or I'll force you to go, screw you senseless on the way over, and fuck you into the seat on the way back. Your choice."

Akihito eyed the clothing warily, grumbling, "How do I know you won't just do that anyway?"

Asami smirked.

"You don't."


	3. Chapter 3

Pillow Talk

Part 3

By: shad0wg8

Akihito wrenched open the bathroom door, walking stiffly out into the bedroom, refusing to meet Asami's eyes. His cheeks flushed bright and hot as he fidgeted, tugging at the hem of the red silk shirt. He'd had a look at himself in the mirror before he'd come out, and he wished he hadn't. The silk shirt was tight, and short; it cut off just above his hips. The damn thing only had three buttons, and those were placed in the center of the garment, letting the neckline dip low and allowing a nice view of his bellybutton. The pants were cream colored leather, scandalously low slung, and fit him like a second skin. To top off the whole ensemble there had been a little red silk thong that matched the shirt.

He could feel Asami's eyes on him, and he curled his toes in the carpet. Dressed like he was, it was surprising the man hadn't pounced on him already.

"Akihito."

His head was tilted up for a kiss, and he submitted willingly. There was no use trying to fight the inevitable. Besides, he was too tired. A warm pair of hands smoothed across his back and down to his hips. Asami's hands lingered there, palms cupping and molding, smoothing over the exposed skin until they met the soft, velvety feel of the leather waistband.

Akihito made a small noise and pressed himself closer to the large body, his own hands clutching at well muscled forearms. He invited the older man's tongue inside his mouth, teasing and coaxing, letting Asami take the lead. He felt his knees begin to give as the kiss continued, Asami's tongue delving deeper, demanding more, and Akihito was helpless to resist. He was finally released, breathless and faint, Asami's hands sliding down to give his ass a firm squeeze before the man pulled away.

It wasn't until Asami stepped back that Akihito realized the older man had also changed clothing. He was wearing a pair of snug, black slacks and an equally tight, rather thin, t-shirt that stretched tantalizingly across his broad chest and hugged his firm biceps.

"Come."

Akihito almost didn't hear the soft order he was so absorbed in drinking in the sight, startling when Asami touched him again, the man's hand resting on the small of Akihito's back as he led him towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Akihito asked, finally regaining his senses, dreading the answer, but wanting to know.

"Dinner. And then dancing."

The car ride was mostly spent with Asami's tongue down Akihito's throat, and his hands wandering over every exposed bit of flesh. Akihito completely forgot about where they were going, his attention focused on the hands groping his ass, and the warm body he was plastered against. His thighs clamped tight around the older man's waist, chest pressing forward and rubbing, the slick material of his shirt sliding against his hardened nipples. He grunted, hips rolling forward as his cock thickened inside his tight leather breeches. His fingers tangled in the dark, silky strands of hair, tugging. The demanding tongue finally eased up, pulling out to lap at the corner of his mouth, slipping along his swollen lips, flicking against the plump flesh. He moaned as Asami's lips trailed down his throat, arching his head back to welcome more.

When more didn't come, he cracked his eyes open to slits and looked down at the older man. A smug smile graced his vision as Asami's thumbs stroked over his hips. Akihito groaned, his head dropping to Asami's shoulder as he pressed his groin forlornly against the older man's.

"We're here."

Asami could be such a bastard sometimes.

When Asami had said they were going out to eat, Akihito had been unaware that he was to be the main course. He should have known. Dressed as he was, he _really_ should have known. He found himself sprawled across the table in the private dining room, Asami's tongue playing with his navel and making him writhe. Flatware and dishes rattled as he squirmed, hands tugging weakly at Asami's sleek hair.

Asami's tongue dipped down, sliding along the low leather waistband and Akihito whimpered. They hadn't even gotten their food yet! The waiter could walk in at any moment, and find them… find _him_, like this.

"A-Asami! Wait!"

The older man lifted his head, staring at Akihito, waiting. Akihito tried to gather his scattered thoughts.

"W-we can't do this here," he hissed, pushing himself up on his elbows. "Someone could come in, and-"

His arms trembled as Asami nuzzled his crotch.

"Fuck!"

"I'd love to," Asami murmured against his thigh. "But as you've so wonderfully pointed out, it wouldn't be prudent."

Akihito found himself pulled down onto Asami's lap, his legs splayed to either side of the man's torso, his pants slipping dangerously low on his butt. Asami's fingers skimmed along the back of his leathers, dipping down past the waistband, fingers teasing along the seam of Akihito's ass. A finger pressed against his opening, threatening to push inside. Akihito's breath caught, hands clutching at Asami's biceps. He moaned quietly as the finger nudged inside and began to explore. His head dropped to Asami's shoulder, breath fanning against the older man's neck in slow gasps.

The door to their room suddenly slid open and he froze, biting his lip as his body went taught and clamped down on the merciless invader. Asami simply held him in place, finger continuing to tease as he gave the waiter their order. Akihito's face was burning as he listened to the man speak, his face pressed tight to Asami's shoulder. God! The waiter was _right there_! And Asami's finger was… He had to bite his lip viciously to hold back a moan as Asami's finger found his prostate and rubbed it lightly. He whimpered when he heard the door slide shut again, hips rocking forward to press against the older man's crotch.

"Asami…"

Asami continued to tease Akihito under the table for the rest of the meal, never letting the boy leave his lap, keeping him there with an arm about the trim waist. Akihito couldn't get out of the establishment fast enough when Asami finally let him go, his face flaming and unbearably hot. He fled the premises, scrambling into the back of the waiting limo, unable to look anyone in the face.

In his haste to escape the restaurant, Akihito had forgotten about the dangers of the car, and the fact that Asami had promised to take him dancing as well. Half an hour later, he stumbled out of the limo, tousled and once again denied. He was really beginning to hate his tight pants, and the erotic feel of the silk on his aroused flesh.

They skipped the line and were given immediate entrance into the club. Akihito walked through the doors and froze. He turned, intending to flee, but was stopped by a large hand clamping down at the base of his neck. The first thing that had hit his eyes was a male couple making out in a booth. When his eyes swept to the dance floor, it didn't get much better. There was a lot of male-on-male action going on, and some of it was… gratuitous.

"Asami," he hissed lowly, trying to find a safe place to look. He ended up staring at the floor. The hand at his neck dropped to his waist and propelled him forward to the bar. Shit. A drink was placed in front of him and Akihito growled. He knew what would happen if he started drinking. He had no tolerance, and once he was inebriated, it was all over.

He picked up the glass of amber liquid and downed it quickly; might as well get it over with. At least when he was drunk he wouldn't realize what he was doing. He'd have to live the embarrassment down later, or maybe not at all if Asami was merciful enough to get him plastered. Another drink appeared before him and he downed that one too. The faster he got drunk, the quicker he could be done with this.

After three drinks, Asami stopped him. Akihito blinked at him. No mercy tonight, then. The warmth in his belly started to flood his veins, spreading out to all his limbs and going straight to his head. He felt warm and lightheaded, had an odd sense of detachment from everything. It felt good. It felt even better when Asami pulled him to his feet and led him to the dance floor, pulling Akihito in tight. He held him there, chest plastered against his own, a strong thigh slipping between the boy's legs and pressing up against his groin.

Akihito moaned at the heat and pressure. He'd been half hard all night thanks to Asami's teasing. He gasped as Asami began to move, grinding their bodies together. It started out slow and sensual, the soft beat of the music a dull thumping in the back of Akihito's mind. When Asami kissed him, he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and thrust against him, groaning into the man's mouth. Asami's hands wandered down to his ass and grabbed him, pulling his hips in tighter, rubbing against the bulge in his pants roughly.

Akihito's hands slid up into the dark hair as the kiss deepened, Asami's tongue battling with his own, sweeping in and dominating. He rubbed himself against the thigh between his legs shamelessly, the hard length of his cock throbbing with each slow, deliberate glide. Asami abruptly broke the kiss and untangled their bodies. Akihito whined pitifully, trying to pull Asami back in. The man grabbed his wrist and led him over to a dark alcove, shoving him up against the wall.

Asami cut off the boy's protests with a growl and leaned in, latching onto Akihito's neck. He bit down hard and began to suck, making the boy cry out. A hand slid up under the silk shirt, fingers flicking over one pebbled nipple before pinching and rolling it. Akihito arched into the touch, his head falling back against the wall to expose more of his neck. Asami licked over the skin he had just marked, his slick tongue soothing the sting before moving on to explore all of Akihito's sensitive places.

"Oh!" Akihito gasped, fingers clutching at Asami's biceps, hips thrusting forward into the hand that came up to cup him. Hot breath washed over his neck and tickled his ear, making him shudder. A thumb rubbed idly against his trapped length and Akihito sobbed in frustration. It was just more teasing. Damn it! He couldn't take it anymore. Asami had been playing with him all night, and he wanted relief! Screw the fact that he was in public. He wanted to be fucked, and he wanted it NOW. He didn't care what he had to do to get it.

"Please," Akihito begged breathily, hips shimmying at another slow glide of Asami's thumb. He was rewarded with a brief squeeze.

"God, please Asami! I- I can't take it anymore."

"You want to come?"

The whispered words were almost enough to undo him.

"Yes! Yes, _please_!"

"Hm… Only good boys deserve to come."

"I'll be good. I swear! I'll do anything, just... just, please. Oh god, I'll be good. I'll be good!"

"Shhh,"Asami soothed, applying more pressure with his hand, watching Akihito arch up desperately into his touch. He gave the throbbing flesh a last, lingering caress through the leather before pulling his hand away. Akihito practically screamed with frustration before Asami slid his thigh between the boy's legs again.

"Then come, Akihito."


End file.
